


Thanks

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [16]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Injury, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three months since Steve and Sam found Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

It’s been three months since Steve and Sam found Bucky. In the beginning, they hadn’t talked at all. Bucky didn’t want Steve to find him; he needed more time to find out who he was - what happened to him, why it happened to him. But of course, Steve and Sam caught up with him because he’d forgotten how to take care of himself.

They’d been able to find him because on one occasion, Bucky had been tracked down by a Hydra agent and had gotten shot. Of course, he didn’t know how to patch up the injury because it’d all been done for him as the Winter Soldier and he hadn’t remembered that yet. What he had remembered though, was bits and pieces of Steve and himself. The memories hurt his head so he tried his hardest to sleep them off but that was pretty hard to do when he had an open wound in the side of his stomach.

The next time Bucky woke up, he was lying in the back of a car in a fresh t-shirt and the side of his stomach no longer ached. He did however, have the same sharp pain in his head that he had every time he woke up.

Steve was sitting in the front seat of the car and Sam was beside him. Great. They’d found him. Before he could start stressing about anything else, Sam explained to him that he’d patched up the gun wound in his side and they’d made sure that no one was following them.

The three of them then promptly moved from hotel to hotel for the next month or two, because Steve couldn’t handle going back to the Avenger’s Tower and having to deal with all of their questions about why he thought it would be a good idea to track down The Winter Soldier.

Each night Bucky insisted that Sam and Steve shared the hotel’s bed, despite how much his back wanted to get a proper rest. They never argued with him but Steve gave him that look and it made Bucky feel a little guilty.

His usual routine was to stay up until four in the morning keeping watch and then going to sleep on the gross sofas that small hotel rooms typically had to offer. They weren’t comfortable but he didn’t feel too bad, given that he only usually slept for a few hours anyway.

So it’s not until now, when they’re finally driving to the Avenger’s Tower (even though Bucky doesn’t want to go; Steve finally does so he accepts it and says nothing about it) that Bucky mumbles a small thank you from the backseat (he doesn’t like the front seat of Steve’s car; he can see too much of the road and it makes him dizzy).

Steve hits the breaks and pulls over so he can turn around and see Bucky curled up in the back seat with one knee hugged to his chest and the other dangling lazily near the floor. He doesn’t say anything to Bucky though, because he wasn’t sure if we was meant to hear it, but they exchange a small nod and Bucky can see Sam smiling in the reflection of the car’s mirror.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
